


More Than Just Terrible Puns

by SkeletalPuddle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gaster - Freeform, MTT - Freeform, Mettaton - Freeform, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Underground, Undyne - Freeform, XReader, burgerpants - Freeform, flufffic, grillby - Freeform, mt ebott, reader - Freeform, readerinsert - Freeform, riverperson - Freeform, sans slowburn, sans x reader slowburn, sansxreader - Freeform, slow, slowburn, slowburnundertale, undertale - Freeform, undertalefanfiction, wowie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalPuddle/pseuds/SkeletalPuddle
Summary: It has been a little over a year since the barrier at Mount Ebott fell. Reader is tossed into the (slow burn) world of monster and humans. The bond between the two is difficult mend, but reader finds a way. She meets new monster, forms friendships, relationships, and somehow finds herself some new enemies. Good luck, reader❤️(READER IDENTIFIES AS FEMALE. READER IS NOT FRISK)(Contains swearing, violence, smut, and eventually pregnancy.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	1. "Did you sit in sugar?"

It was all over the news and many people were filled with panic. Monsters were killed. You don't even remember how the violence ended, just that one day it was normal again. Well. Except for a few of the odd cases. It had been almost a year since the barrier fell at Mount Ebott No one had even known about the barrier or the many creatures below the mountains surface. Monsters were all very kind and gentle despite the mass murders the humans caused. Humans were still scared and caused problems. But you were one of the few monster supporters. It pained you to see innocent creatures hurt by the hands of your own kind. Protests, fires, mobs, murders and so many painful incidents lit up the news channels worldwide. Humans locked these creatures below the surface many years ago and now they were free. Not everyone was nearly as open minded as you. Being a monster supporter drew a lot of unwanted attention to yourself, but you didn't care. You hadn't witnessed any incidents besides arrogance and the odd name calling, so you hadn't needed to step up yet. You just carried on with your life. Doing the things that you were use to. College, working two jobs, and music... Only now there were monsters involved in all of it. 

You tiredly pick up your backpack and sling it over your shoulder. Too early. What am I kidding? Every day is too early. Gently you shake your roommates yellow arm. She groaned and rolled over causing the wooden frame of the bed to creaked rather loudly. Your roommate is a very friendly monster named Alphys that deeply enjoys anime. (You do too, but lately just haven't had time for it.) She takes classes here and also teaches monster and human relation classes. You had attended a few of her classes but lately your time has been limited in free time. You sometimes explain to her how she looks like a dinosaur but she prefers to be described as more of a 'reptilian'.

"It can't be morning already..." She grumbles and slowly sits up. Her bright blue eyes squint and she quickly puts on her glasses.

"Sorry, But I'm gonna be late if I don't get going. Your tea is on the counter." You say hurriedly as you rush out the front door of your dorm. You weave your way through the mixture of monsters and people in the hallways and make your way outside. You inhale the cool morning air, feeling relieved that you are no longer squished between people. Checking your phone, you curse under your breathe before running across the large courtyard of the college. A few blocks away from your college is the bar you work at. You have to be there by 6am to open, run until lunch, go and take your afternoon classes, and finally come back to serve drinks until 11pm. This all happened on Mondays, Wednesday's, Friday's, an the weekends. Your other job was as a lifeguard/swimming instructor at the local pool. This was every Tuesday and Thursday. Pain in the ass. But, it's how you survive.

Running late by... 10 minutes! Grillbz is gonna kill you. Finally, you make it and notice the lights are already on. Shit. You dash through the front door and into the back to get dressed. The (rather short) orange dress and black apron wrapped tightly around your frame. You walked behind the bar and finally caught your breathe and found yourself breathing heavily. Asthma. Is terrible.

"You do realize; you aren't supposed to be here for another half hour?" Grillbz chuckled as he finished drying a glass and setting it on the counter for you to put away. Grillby was a monster that was literally just made of fire. He glowed softly, his orange flames matching the dress you wore. Somehow his black framed glasses stayed on his face. It seemed impossible but you felt like it would be rude to ask, so you never investigated further. You look at your phone again. Saturday. Of course. You groan and close your eyes. Shit. Alphys must be pissed for waking her so early.

"Have you even had coffee yet?" He laughs, somehow his voice is filled with the popping of flames. You shake your head and put the clear glass under the bar in the cupboard. The bar was silent except for the almost inaudible sizzling coming from Grillbz and gentle music in the background. The bar was empty except for a monster with a blue sweater with the hoodie pulled over his head. He was slouching over and held a bottle of ketchup in his boney fingers. You never really pay attention to the people who come in, but this guy was here a lot. "Sit. You can have a coffee and then I need some things to get done." He set the coffee mug filled with the black liquid, that you needed very much, in front of you. You added sugar and cream to the coffee before taking a long sip.

"How's studying going?" He asked as he wiped down the counter with a cloth leaving a very pleasant lemon/orange smell.

"Shitty." You laugh before taking a small sip "My notes keep getting lost, I'm having computer problems, etcetera." He makes a small huff noise.

"You should take time off. Those tests are important." He stops wiping down the counter to look at you (At least you think he's looking at you. He doesn't have eyes.)

"You know I can't do that." You chuckle trying to attempt at making it sound less depressing. He continues wiping the counter. It's clean, but it's just something he does when he is thinking. Working here, has caused you to get to know the characteristics of this monster.

"I could just give you less time, (Y/n)."

"No!" You quickly speak up. That was loud. You say it again but more gentle. "No..." He nods and rinses the cloth in the sink behind him. The monster sitting at the end of the bar sits up a little straighter at the change of atmosphere. The truth is, you can't afford to do less time. You were paying for college on your own. Let's just say your parents weren't the greatest of people and you had (purposely) lost connection with them. But that was a long time ago. No need to dwell on the past.

"Don't over work yourself, (Y/n). I can't have you get hurt because of it. You're too good of a friend to me." Typical grillby. He definitely had a soft spot for you. He had never said anything like this before. It was nice to have someone worry about you other than Alphys.Grillby was about your age... Or so you assume... You can't really tell by facial features. All you really have to go on is his voice.

"Thanks, Grillbz." You smiled and called him by your nickname you had lazily gave him within the first month of working with him. The creamy brown liquid in your cup quickly disappeared as you finished it off, walking behind the counter and washing the cup. You finished washing the white mug, put it way, and grabbed the broom. You began to sweep the floors debating giving up piano. You did this whole 'debate' every day and usually convinced yourself you would, but never actually went through with it. The bristles of the broom against the floor made a scratching noise that you found quite calming. As you swept, you looked up and caught yourself looking the monster in the blue hoodie in the eyes? Eye sockets? They were black and gave off an eerie feeling. A feeling that consumed you. Emptiness. He smirked at you. Realizing you were staring, you looked away and continued to sweep. You had seen Grillbz' talking to him before. They seemed close.

Some while later, you had finally finished work until the afternoon. You headed to classes. Boring as usual. You forgot a pencil and of course your social awkwardness wouldn't allow you to ask anyone for a pencil. You sat there and tried to pay attention. You almost fell asleep every two minutes until you were dismissed. You rubbed your eyes tiredly and grabbed your books before leaving for piano. The classes you had on the weekends were short so you had time in between piano and going to Grillbys for a short 20-minute nap. You caught a bus that took you downtown where your piano lessons were. There was a small room with chairs you waited in until it was your turn. A small table sat in the middle of the white walled room. Two obviously outdated magazines sat on the black surface of the table. Your mind wandered to the same darkness you had seen in the skeleton's eyes.

"(Y/n)?" Your piano teacher, Jessie, walked out. Her bright orange hair was tightly curled as always. She seemed tired. "Hey... Um this is Toriel." She chimed as a tall monster walked through the door of the music room and into view. The monster wore a lavender dress and seemed to resemble a... goat? Is that rude?

"Hello!" You stood up quickly and shook her Paw? You looked back at your teacher confused as to the reason of being introduced to this monster.

"She is your new piano teacher." She awkwardly shifted. "You-... You have become too advanced for me to teach you. And Toriel has been a piano teacher for a long time." You looked at Toriel and then nodded at Jessie. You felt sad that you wouldn't be with Jessie anymore but it was for the best. "Plus..." Jessie spoke up again. "I have a new student that I am teaching the trombone." She raised her eyebrows enthusiastically.

As soon as she finished her sentence a loud 'BWAOWH' Made you jump forward into Toriel who steadied you with her surprisingly strong grip. She was actually a lot taller than anyone else in the room.

You turned around to find the culprit. The Skeleton from the bar was standing there grinning widely with his Instrument still in hands. What an ass. Grillbz liked him a lot but if this is how he is, you aren't too sure you would like him.

"Sans..." Toriel growled. The skeleton laughed and rested the trombone on his shoulder.

"Almost made you jump out of your skin." He smirked at you. Skeleton puns. Great. You laugh a little at this even though you still feel a little jumpiness in your chest. He looks a little surprised that you laughed and a light blue dusts over his cheeks. How can a skeleton blush? Is that even a thing? It's...kinda cute actually. "Heh. I forgot to ask your name before I started the puns." His brow bone raised slightly. You wanted so badly to touch his face out of curiosity.

"(Y-y/n)"

"Heh. I'm sans."

"Now that the two of you are introduced... I have another student before, so please just take a seat." Toriel smiled and instructed you as a small girl ran past the group and into the music room. You walked back to the chairs and sat down again. Sans sat beside you in the blue chair. You wanted to make small talk for some reason.

"isn't it warm outside to be wearing a jacket?" After you said it you realized you sounded like one of those judgemental adults that complain when someone wears a beanie in the summer.

"Well 's always a little more chilly when the wind goes right through you." He smirks. More skeleton puns. Perfect. "These aren't all the puns I've got. I've got a Skele-Ton more." You laugh again. Puns always had a soft spot in your soul.

"Heh... Usually I would be told to shut up by now." He chuckles. The blue tint spread across his cheekbones again.

"Nah. They're pretty good." You reply still looking at him. You watched the glow suddenly become brighter as he noticed you staring at him.

"How is your face glowing?" Your hand wandered up to touch his face but you stopped realizing how rude that would be.

"Uhm. I- Uh... Magic?" He awkwardly shifted, his eyes were focused on your hand as it slowly fell back down to your lap. His glow began to slowly fade away.

Magic?

"All monsters have magic." He started to act cool and calm again. His trombone was lying against his chair. I remember having read this somewhere. Maybe in class? I don't think they are teaching an awful lot about monsters just yet. "I'm gonna assume you already know that. I'm too lazy to explain."

Sans picked up a magazine from the table and thumbed through the various pages. It was quiet for what felt like forever before sans chuckled.

"Things to do in bed that will drive your man insane." He sexually read out loud oddly close to your ear. Your eyes widened and you almost fell out of your chair. He smiled smugly still looking at the magazine.

Toriel came out of the music room, coffee mug in hand "Your turn, (Y/n)" You quickly stood up, A part of you really wanted to stay and joke around with the skeleton.

"Hey, (Y/n)?..." Sans called out after you. You turned and looked at him. His smirk grew even wider. Oh no. "Did you sit in sugar? Cause you got a sweet ass." Toriel choked on her coffee, she was unluckily taking a sip of at the time. You quickly became flustered and didn't understand what was really happening.

Toriel, who was still coughing walked into the music room. Once she stopped coughing, she spoke "I apologize... He can be a little...." She trailed off. "Well! Let's start our lesson."

After impressing Toriel and writing down the practice she wanted you to do as 'Homework' You left the music room. The skeleton was sitting in the chair you had sat in before class. His white sneakers kicked up on the black table. His hands were relaxed up behind his head. Was he asleep? You walked past him and found yourself glancing over at him. You heart began to pump faster at the sight of him, and of course you remembered the stupid comment he said before your lesson. He opened his eyes and looked at you. He playfully winked. You felt a blush creeping onto your face as you hurriedly walked out of the building. Dude.

You head home quickly and mentally prepare yourself for the wrath of Alphys for waking her up too early.


	2. Mumbling Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter two!~

Toriel had explained to you why the skeleton was taking lessons. It was all for the sake of a bad pun. That is definitely commitment at its finest. All day you kept mumbling skeleton puns to yourself. You needed a perfect one as a comeback if needed. Especially after that sugar thing....

"Hey, (Y/n)?" Alphys muttered. She always looked worried. She had always had a terrible anxiety thing. You don't blame her. Living underground would have to do that to a person.

"mhm?" You continued to wash the dishes. Alphys had come to visit you at the bar after you had went home and had a nap.

"You keep mumbling. Are you okay? Maybe you should take a day off work if you can't function..." She asked worriedly. You laughed and explained you had met a guy at piano class that basically speaks in puns and you needed one as a comeback. You also mentioned the 'Sweet Ass' thing he had said.

She giggled and took a sip of her tea. "I know a guy like that." She mumbled and sat up straighter. "You two would be such a cute couple. I ship it already... Now I just need to introduce you..." Oh great. Here comes the Fanart.

"You remember what happened last time when you and Undyne tried to hook me up with a dude. It ended really badly and somehow involved him getting hot-sauce in his eyes." You chuckled as you wiped down the counter. Undyne and a couple others walked in. Undyne split off from the group when she noticed the two of you. She smiled kindly and walked towards you.

"Hey. Guess what! Bonehead found himself a cute girl." Undyne smirks at Alphys and gestures at you to get her a drink. She usually gets a rum and coke. You pour the drink and gently mix together the ingredients. You could go for a drink... But not on the job

"hah. Guess the guy I was talking about is off the menu." Alphys smiles sadly at you. She definitely likes to find dates for you. You shrug and hand Undyne her drink.

"Aw shit. They would have totally been cute together." Undyne mumbles and takes a large gulp of her drink.

"That's what I was saying." Alphys sighed and leaned against the bar. You didn't say anything and started to wash dishes.

"So. Who is the unfortunate girl?" Alphys giggles.

"A human." Undyne smiles. She looks at you as you wash the dishes. Her long red hair gently falls over her shoulder.They began to talk about how a monster friend met a human girl and how insisted it was nothing. Sounds cute actually.

"Hey, (y/n)? I think those people need help." Grillbz pokes his head out of the back room. Usually you were really on top of things, but today it was different. You couldn't get your mind off this skeleton. Something inside you felt like...It was meant to be that you would meet him.... Wow. That sounded hella cheesy.

"Be right there!" You informed the monsters who were sitting almost halfway across the bar. For some reason Sans intrigued you. His magic and honestly everything about him was interesting. One of the monsters in the group nodded and went back to talking amongst themselves. You wrapped the black apron around your waist again and grabbed a notebook to write down their orders in.

"Oh! (Y/n) Also found a guy! At her music lessons." Alphys informed Undyne. The red head was now glaring daggers at you, waiting for details. You probably should have told her sooner.

"One minute." You held up your finger and hurried over to the group of monsters. They all ordered and you gave the order to the chef in the back. You gave the monsters their drinks and walked back to Undyne and Alphys, not too excited to share the 'sugar' thing.

"So?" Undyne raised her eyebrow. Her fists came down loudly on the bar, demanding a response.

"um. He scared me and then... flirted with me?" You laugh.

"How did he flirt with you?" Undyne smiles widely. She always got excited over things like this.

"'Did you sit in sugar? Cause you have a sweet ass'." You quoted the skeleton, blushing lightly at the thought of it. Undyne burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard she almost fell over. Alphys began to giggle again.

"That is literally the greatest thing I have ever heard." Undyne sighed and still giggled at different points. "Imagine her face." Undyne whispered to Alphys who burst out laughing. Alphys quickly quieted down, realizing there were other people around.

"You guys should shut up." You giggle and flick the dish water off your hands at them.

"Hey, Alphys...." Undyne smirks evilly.

"Yeah, Undyne?" Alphys smiles back.

"Do you think she sat in sugar?" Undyne snorts trying not to laugh and ruin the joke.

"I think she might have sat in an entire bag of sugar." Alphys blurts out laughing.

"Not as much as you." Undyne half hugs Alphys and kisses her on her forehead. Now Alphys was blushing.

"U-Undyne!" Alphys face became red and she looked like she was going to faint.

"Ha! Calm down, babe." Undyne hugs her tighter. The chef rings the bell, signaling the food was ready. You go and deliver the food to the customers.

More people walk in and you end up having to leave Alphys and Undyne. They leave and soon it became dark outside. More people came and left. It was almost closing time.

"hey, (y/n). I'll close up. You head home." Grillbz speaks softly. You nod an decide you will take your uniform off at home. You wave as you walk out the door.

You put in your headphones and walk home. You know that you should take a bus or a cab, with the whole increase in violence lately, but you wanted to walk home in the cool, night air. There weren't a lot of people out this late. Just the people who cause problems. You convinced yourself that the next cab that drove by, you would catch. But there seemed to be no cabs. You should really invest in a vehicle. Finally, you made it home later in the evening. The lights in the dorm halls get turned off late at night on weekends. Its stupid but that's what happens. It just means you have to fumble through the empty halls in the dark. It's not hard since you know the way to your room like the back of your hand.

Other than smacking your elbow off of someone's door handle, You made it into your room. Alphys and Undyne sat on the couch watching anime. You joined them and spent the rest of your night relaxing until you fall asleep.


	3. HUMAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three up and edited!! Enjoy! (Oh man, So Tired ;-; )

You woke up late in the afternoon. Sundays were the only days you really got a break. You usually got groceries on Sundays, but Alphys was already out getting them. Your phone lit up with the daily reminders. The only thing on your schedule was piano? That's odd. You refreshed the reminder page and nothing came up. You had a day off. You were actually extremely surprised. You decided to go back to bed first of all. When Alphys came back, you helped her put away the groceries. You told her how you had the day off except for piano in the evening.

"That's great! You can come with us to grillbys and meet our friend! Undyne is already there. I just wanted to bring the groceries home-..." You cut her off mid sentence to prevent her from getting too excited.

"I think I'll stay home. I want to sleep as much as I can. I don't get nearly enough." You laughed. She shrugged sadly. Plus, you didn't want to spend more time at the place you work than you needed to.

"Alright. He really wanted to meet you, but I guess it can wait." She smiled kindly. She picked up her purse and headed out the door. You decided to watch some tv before you went back to sleep. You settled on 'Supernatural'. Somehow you fell asleep in the middle of the episode. When you woke up, it was nearly time to go to piano.

You got dressed and packed your music books into your backpack, before leaving. You got to lessons on time and walked in through the front door.

The skeleton from last time sat on one of the two chairs. He legs kicked up on the table like before. You sat down next to him and opened up your piano book to look through the lessons.

"So you work at Grillbys?" Sans spoke up. He seemed rather relaxed. You kind of wished you could somehow be that relaxed on a daily basis.

"Mhm." You replied, still reading the pages of past music lessons.

"The dress is cute on you." He mumbled. Now you looked over at him. His eyes were closed and he stayed in the same relaxed position. You hesitated and looked for any sign of sarcasm. There seemed to be none. A genuine compliment?

"Grillbz makes me wear it. He would make other workers wear similar clothes, but people still aren't too open minded to the whole monster thing." It sounded more rude than you meant. But Sans understood.

"Why doesn't he just have monsters then?" Sans stretched and sat up in the chair properly. He looked at you.

"Uhm I guess Monsters can't get by on what he pays. They have to pay for brand new everything, since y'know. Not having a lot." It was sad that it was so expensive for monster to be able to survive. At first it was fine, because they had gold, which everyone wanted. But now that they were running out they had to start getting jobs again.

"Yeah. It's been a shit storm." He awkwardly laughs. "My brother and I had quite a bit of gold before everything went down, so we are still doing okay but, I'm gonna need to start looking for a job soon." He didn't sound too happy about it. "Not a lot-a people wanna hire monsters..." He became more quite. You wanted to help but you couldn't think of any places that were hiring.

"What kinda place do you live in?" You ask trying to figure out what kind of money he was going to be needing to make.

"My brother and I are moving into the dorms at the college this week. So it shouldn't cost a lot." He answered. You perked up. They could definitely work at grillbys. "My brother and I live in an apartment right now. But my bro and I both take classes at the college so..." He looked down at the ground. You could tell he was uncomfortable.

"I live in the dorms there." You laugh a little, trying to lighten the mood. He looks at you surprised.

"And a job at Grillbz pays for rent, food and music?" He sounded much more hopeful now.

"Not exactly. Well it pays $9.00 an hour plus tips. I work two jobs..." I added. He nodded.

"Mkay." He leaned back again. He relaxed and closed his eyes. I was later called in for music. It was odd having the queen of monsters as a music teacher, but she had always wanted to be one, so why not?

"Sans seems to really like you." She giggled after class. I put my books back into my backpack.

"Yeah. Hes a cool guy." You mumble trying to make it sound as simple as it was.

"He and his brother are both going to the same college as you. Isn't that interesting?" She seemed very interested in you and Sans. You guess she must have known him well underground.

"That's cool." You mumbled, obviously trying to brush the topic off. "Okay. Imma get going. Thanks, Toriel." You smiled and left the room. Once the wooden door was closed, you sighed deeply and walked out of the building. Sans was leaning against the brick wall a few feet from the door.

"Hey. You waiting for someone?" Sans asked. It was already dark outside. You could see the hot breath escaping his mouth in little puffs of white. Which was kind of impossible but you didn't think more on it.

"Nah. I just take the bus." You checked the time on your phone. It was harder to see in the dark for a moment after looking away from the bright screen.

"I could give you a ride home. If-yah want." He offered. You thought for a moment. You would have to wait another 20 minutes if you wanted to take the bus. And you weren't really dressed for the colder weather today. You agreed. "In a car. Not on me." He laughed loudly. You weren't thinking about it that way but he was. Sans couldn't resist the urge to put in a pervy joke. You scoffed and then laughed as well.

"Sure. Thanks." You walked up and stood beside him. "In a car. Not you." You let your back lean against the wall of the building. He let a small 'heh' out. The coolness of the bricks radiated through your jacket and onto your skin. You shivered a little.

"Cold?" He mumbled and looked at you. Only now did you notice there was a little blue radiating from inside his mouth. Was his tongue blue? And glowing?

"nah man. I'm good..." This is your opportunity! You reached into your pocket and pulled out your sunglasses. You slipped them on and looked him in the eyes. "Just a lil...cool." He burst out laughing. This caused you to laugh. When the two of you were done dying of hysteria, you both still let out little giggles as you tried to clam down. A few moments later, a red convertible pulled up. A tall skeleton sat in the drivers seat. He smiled brightly at you. You climbed into the back seat and Sans sat in the front. The skeleton in the drivers seat turned around and looked at you.

"HELLO! YOU MUST BE (Y/N)." his voice was rather loud. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS." He smiled. He seemed very friendly. It was odd that he knew your name already but you just shrugged it off.

"Nice to meet you, Papyrus." You put your seatbelt on and leaned back into the white leather seat.

"SANS. IS THIS THE HUMAN GIRL YOU WERE SPEAKING OF?" Papyrus sounded like he was trying to be quiet but you could hear him loud and clear.

"yeah." Sans mumbled, a little embarrassed. He actually really liked you. You were one of the few humans who where nice to him. And not to mention, accepted his Puns. Sans found you cute. He had always enjoyed going to grillbys and seeing you working there just made it better. He had seen you around Campus a few times but never got the courage to say 'hi'. But maybe he would now.

"SANS IS VERY FOND OF YOU, HUMAN. DO NOT WORRY. HE ONLY HAS SAID GOOD THINGS ABOUT YOU. LIKE, THAT YOU ARE VERY GOOD AT PIANO. AND THAT YOU WORK AT GRILLBYS. AND THAT YOU LIKE MONSTER. AN-." Papyrus was cut off by Sans elbowing him.

"He's over exaggerating." Sans smiled back at you. "He likes to compliment people." He added.

"well thank you, Papyrus." You giggled.

"ANYTIME, HUMAN." You found it odd how Papyrus called you human. Soon you arrived at campus. You climbed out of the car and slung your bag across your shoulder.

"Thanks, guys." You waved as you walked away. You hurried inside, found your way through the dark halls again, and made it to your room. You went to bed early.

"I REALLY LIKE THAT HUMAN, BROTHER." Papyrus bellowed to his brother as they drove off. They had waited for you to safely arrive inside the dorms before leaving.

"Me too, Paps." Sans smirked and leaned back into his seat.


	4. Bunny Named 'Bun'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((SPOILERS! Warning. You may or may not get hurt. But it all works out. Not really graphic. Just some {not so friendly} Punching. Enjoy!))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO:  
> Hey! Follow my instagram account SkeletalPuddle! It would be super cool to see some of my readers! Thanks

"SANS. IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP." Papyrus yelled at his brother. Sans rolled over in his bed, groaning. "SOME OF US HAVE WORK, SANS." Papyrus grumbled, standing in the doorway of the room. It was dark but papyrus could still see that annoying sock in the corner.

"You deliver newspaper for $5 a day, bro. That's not really a job..." Sans pushed his face deeper into the pillow."plus, you're at school with me. You aren't delivering papers today."

"BUT I, PAPYRUS, CAN DELIVER NEWSPAPER BETTER THAN ANYONE IN THE WORLD. AND THAT ON ITS OWN IS A STATEMENT, BROTHER." papyrus's voice carried from the other room of the apartment after he left. Sans finally gave up and climbed out of his bed. His eyes wandered over to the sock. He had a certain pair of socks meant just for laying around the house. It was mostly to annoy papyrus when he found the other one, but it made the room feel a little more... Well... More home? Snowdin wasn't a home. Just somewhere to survive. But this felt more like a home. Sans understood they would be moving within the next week but he just hadn't gotten to packing his things yet.

Sans lazily crept down that stairs and into the kitchen. Papyrus was cooking...spaghetti. Like every day. Sans didn't mind, it just got old. That was mostly why he ate at Grillbys.

"ARE YOU GOING TO BE SEEING THAT HUMAN GIRL AGAIN TODAY?" Papyrus smiled at his brother a little too excited. Papyrus loved seeing his brother make friends. Even if it was a stupid little pet rock that he never fed.

"Probably." Sans began to pour himself a cup of coffee. "She's in a few of the same classes as me." He took a small sip of the black coffee to make sure papyrus hadn't added anything. Last time he added red bull for 'extra energy'..... It was a crazy day.... "Plus, she's at music too." Sans sighed, relieved the coffee was normal. He added his cream and sugar to the coffee.

"I LIKE HER. SHE IS KIND." Papyrus plopped spaghetti into a Tupperware container. Sans watched as the pasta took the form of the clear container. The strong smell of cooking oil and spices filled the room.

"Heh. Yeah." Sans leaned against the counter and watched his brother make his lunch. Sans wouldn't admit it if someone asked, but he enjoyed being around you. He had only known you for two days, but liked bumping into you. He didn't want to get too attached in case somethings happened between humans and monsters. Asgore had warned against it. This girl felt different to Sans. He shook off his thoughts when he noticed not only two lunches, like normal, but three.

"GIVE THIS TO THE HUMAN." papyrus shoved the specially chosen, pink container into his brothers arms, almost causing him to spill the coffee.

"Dude. I've only known her for like two days. I can't just give her this. Things move fast with monsters, but I can't... Humans are different." Sans handed the Tupperware back to papyrus.

"BROTHER. YOU WONT KNOW IF YOU DONT TRY." papyrus shoved the Tupperware back towards Sans. His hand shot out and prevented the container from smacking into him again.

"Paps. I said no." Sans took the container over to the fridge and tossed it into the freezer(already filled with spaghetti) Papyrus frowned.

"FINE THEN." Papyrus gave up and went back to making his own lunch. Sans set down his coffee and went back upstairs. He got dressed and headed back. It was almost time to leave.

Sans and papyrus drove to the college together but both had separate classes at separate times. Sans usually finished classes early so he just went to music or grillbys.

"Seeyah, paps." Sans climbed out of his brothers car and began to walk towards campus. He listened as papyrus drove off. Sans looked down as he walked. He didn't particularly enjoy the hateful glares he often got as he walked to and from classes.

"HEY NERD!" a voice called. The skeleton looked up to see who the voice was directed at. A blur of red hair and blue scales headed towards him.

"Ah shit." Sans mumbled as he braced for Undyne to tackle him. Undyne attacked Sans and almost caused him to fall down. The fish monster was a lot larger and taller than Sans and to prevent himself and Undyne from falling over, he used a touch of his magic to steady himself. Undyne noticed this and frowned lightly. The King and Queen had specifically told Sans (On more than one occasion) that he was to stop using his magic around humans. Undyne shook it off and assumed it had just slipped. Her normal (almost threatening) Smile returned to her blue face.

"Buddy! Where have you been?" Undyne's arm was locked over sans' shoulder.

"I saw you yesterday..." He laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets. Sans' hands tingled from the small amount of magic still dancing on the tips of his fingers.

"Yeah. For like two minutes." She scoffed and took her arm off his shoulder. They both walked through the group of people who gave them both hateful glares and occasionally a disgusting comment. Neither of them paid any attention. It could be a lot worse than it is.

"I had music lessons." He continued to walk towards his destination. Sans had went to lunch with Undyne the day before but didn't stay long. He was going to meet a human that Alphys and Undyne wanted to introduce him to, but he honestly didn't feel like meeting new people.

"DUDE. She's hot. I swear." Undyne nudged him. He laughed. "If I wasn't with Alphys, I'd tap that."She let out a huge laugh that drew the attention of a few people.

"I told you, Undyne. I'm not that interested." Sans was getting a bit annoyed. He tried to stay calm. It was his friend simply trying to get him to be more social, but he just didn't want to right now.

"Fine!" Undyne threw her hands up in defense. "You'll meet her one day and wish we had introduced you." She mocked him. He scoffed and held open the large wooden door for Undyne. She mumbled a quick 'thanks' before disappearing into the sea of strangers all heading to their classes. Sans weaved his way through the mass of people. He got shoved a few times. He was sure half of them were on purpose. People didn't like that monsters were here. But the King and Queen had made younger monsters go to school. Sans and papyrus had to go here for a year. Papyrus majored in engineering for his traps, that were now useless, but Sans never had the guts to tell his little brother he wasn't needed for something. Sans got deeper into the science. He was the top in his classes, but never really stayed long... When he went to classes. Sans was thinking of (y/n). He had only seen you around here a few times. He wanted to bump into you again. At least to it say an awkward 'hey'. Sans wasn't paying attention and somebody purposely slammed into him.

"Freak." The other person scoffed. Sans wanted so badly to show this kid a bad time, but the king and queen had strictly prohibited physical violence of any kind towards humans. This didn't mean humans couldn't be assholes. Monster were lot stronger than humans if they used their magic. Maybe long ago, when humans still used magic, it would be different but now monsters have the upper hand.

Sans watched as the person walked away. He wanted so bad to go after him. Sans then noticed a familiar face. you walked towards him. You had seen what that guy did to Sans. You slammed your shoulder into the guy as hard as you could, and you could definitely feel that it would cause a bruise on both him and yourself. He yelped and glared at you. His dark blue eyes felt piercing on your soul, making your bravery wilt a little. His brown hair shifted, giving out an overpowering smell of cologne.

"Asshole." You growled under your breathe but of course loud enough for the guy to hear. He disappeared into the crowd. You walked to sans and smiled. His smile grew wider. You gently touched your now tender shoulder. You rubbed it a little to ease the pain, But quickly looked back at him and smiled.

"Nice." He laughed. Sans wanted to say so much more than a stupid 'nice' but that's all he could muster.

"What? He's a dick anyway." You giggle. That was the most violent thing you had ever done and it kind of gave you a bit of a panic attack. Your chest pounded but you just smiled at sans. You don't know why you even did it. You had only known the skeleton for two days but you felt like you owed him at least that.

"What classes do you have?" Sans finally breathed out. The halls were slowly becoming more and more empty as people headed to their classes

"Uhm engineering, algebra, calculus, and a-art." You stuttered. Why did you stutter? Sans noticed your little stutter and thought it was cute. He tried so hard to not let the blue blush that slowly appeared show.

"What-cha aiming for?" Sans mumbled. His fists were in his hoodie pockets. The blue fabric looked soft.

"Architect. There's going to be a lot of work done on Mount Ebott, so..." You shrugged. "you?"

"A bit of everything." He shrugged.

"Well what do you like?" You giggled. Sans blushed more at your giggle.

"Science n stuff" he leaned back against a wall. You nodded. He didn't really seem the science-y type.

"Uh hey...listen. I've gotta go... But. Wanna meet at grillbys for lunch?" You hoped he would say yes. You held your breathe. His soul jumped excitedly at the new opportunity.

"I'll see you there." He smiled. You nodded and turned to walk away. "Wait!" Sans grabbed your hand. His bones were cool against your skin. It almost felt like you were touching a smooth stone from a river. His phalanges felt warm as soon as they touched your skin. He liked it and didn't want to let go but hesitantly did. "I'll...uh... Give you my number." He pulled out a pen from your bag. You shot your wrist toward him. You wanted to feel the bone against your skin again. He gently took your hand and scribbled numbers onto your wrist. You chuckled at his sloppy writing. He nodded when he was finished you dashed down the hallways towards your class. Sans leaned back against the wall and breathed out deeply. "Shit. I forgot a pun." He mumbled.

You sat in your class, luckily this time you remembered a pencil. You scribbled down notes and doodled in the margins of your paper. You grinned as you doodled a skeleton. You took out your phone and glanced down at your arm. The scribbles decorated your wrist in a bright blue ink that reminded you of the soft blush on sans face. You typed the number into your phone and sent a 'hey'. A response lit up your phone rather quickly.

'Yo.' He replied.

'You in class?' You quickly types in and went back to scribbling down notes.

'Yea. Hey. You mind if I invite a friend?' He asked. You kind of wanted to be alone with him but you didn't mind too much. Plus it would be a good opportunity to become friends with more monsters. You wanted so badly to learn about their kind.

'Sure. I'll bring a friend too.' You sent the text and went back to writing notes. You kept glancing at your phone. Another text lit up the screen.

'See yah there, sugar.' You blushed brightly. Oh god. He was talking about that still. You tried to calm your self down but you could still feel heat radiating from your face. You were more excited for lunch than you wanted to admit. You text Alphys and asked if she was available and explains that she could meet the cute guy.

'OMG R U SERIOUS? :3' She replied. She was excited.

'Ye' you had completely lost concentration on your class. somewhere in the distance you could only make out a few words of your professor's deep voice.

' a friend literally just asked me the same thing. I am popular today!'

'Are you going with them?' You really wanted Alphys to come. As a sort of wing man.

'You are my best friend. of course I'm coming with you...' You made a happy little 'hm' noise. The person next to you shifted in their seat.

'Meet me at grillbys for lunch then! You're the best. <3' you sent the text before putting away your phone and leaning back into your seat. The rest of class went well. You got notes and made sure they were put away in your locker. You grabbed your backpack and went outside. The sun had hid behind a cloud, giving off a peaceful shade. Students walked quickly to their next classes or lunch. You walked towards the bus stop. It was quicker to get on a bus than to walk. You waited for the bus and noticed a smaller monster walk up and wait beside you for the bus. The small monster looked like a bunny. She was like To riel in the same way that she resembled an animal from the human world. The small bunny looked up at you and gave a nervous smile. She seemed to be young. No older than in middle school. You smiled back kindly, and noticed she relaxed knowing you meant no harm. A few people walked up and waited as well. You looked at the monster again. She was nervous. You gently brushed her arm and she jumped. Her little blue eyes looked at you again. You gave her a reassuring smile. She stood a little closer to you. She was scared of the other people. Honestly, she has a reason to be. Humans are terrible.

"Hey, hoppity." A male voice spoke from behind us. The little bunny coward towards you. She didn't reply "hey freak! Yeah you! The monster." The voice came from the group behind you. Your fists clenched together. This is wrong. Some other people snickered at the comments.

You felt a tug on your sleeve. The monster was clinging to your arm now. You gently held onto her small paw. It was warm and you could feel her fear radiating off of her. The Bunny's tiny ears bent back, like a scared animals would.

"Answer me you little bitch." The voice growled. You looked back at the bunny and noticed a hand clasp down harshly on her shoulder. She cried out and you had enough. You pulled the small monster away and push her behind you so you could protect her.

"back off, dude." you spoke softly, almost worried he didn't hear you until he grinned. He scoffed. He was rather tall and had dark brown hair. His eyes had a mixture of red and brown and honestly looked terrifying.

"Monster supporter eh? Scum of the fucking earth more like." He stood too close for your liking. Your heart pounded loudly. You were scared but you wouldn't let some dick hurt a monster... especially a kid. You stood as tall as you could. Your fists were tightly clenched and your knuckles slowly became white at the tension. You watched as his hand came up to grab the small monster. His fingers wrapped around the fabric of her pink dress. You pulled your fist back and punched him. Everything in your body was numb as your anger inspired adrenaline took over. It was like slow motion. When everything came back to your senses, he had a nose bleed and was bent over. One of his friends stepped forward and tried to help him. The guy you punched stood up and launched you. Everything blurred. The tiny monster screamed. By now a group of people came and tore the guy away from you They urged you and the small bunny to leave. The bus arrived and you quickly got on. The bus driver looked at you weirdly. The little bunny led you to sit down. She held your hands tightly and looked at your right eye. Your fingers found their way to the tender skin around your eye. You hadn't even noticed that he had hit you. it didn't hurt too much, but felt warm.

"I'm sorry..." She started to cry. She whimpered almost silently. shit. Crying children are not your forte.

"Don't be sorry. He got what he deserved. He didn't hurt you right?" You began to inspect her small body, looking for injury. She shook her head.

"I'm okay... But you aren't." She cried.

" I swear. I'm okay." You smiled. Your entire face began to throb but you didn't want to scare her. Huge plot twist. You just wanted to go to lunch and here you are. Fuck. You hoped it wasn't bruising.

"I'm sorry. I'm not big enough to do healing magic yet..." Her tiny finger entangled tightly in the fabric of your sleeve still.

"Hey. I'm okay. What's your name?" You wanted to change the subject as soon as possible. You felt your bag to see if you had brought your makeup. Thank god it was there.

She wiped her tears away and replied "bun."

"That's a cool name. I'm (y/n)." You say. Your voice is quiet. You need to text Sans. Or Alphys. Or someone. You pull out your phone and the small monster watches you. You text Alphys and tell her you will be a little late. You didn't tell her the reason, because she would freak out. She can't handle exciting news in public or she gets a terrible anxiety attack.

"Do you have someone that can pick you up?" You asked Bun. She nodded and you handed her the phone. She called a number and put the phone up to her floppy ear. You heard a voice answer on the other line. Bun explained what happened and how you had protected her. The voice, you could barely make out sounded worried. Bun pulled the phone away from her ear and handed it to you.

"She wants to talk to you." You placed the phone close to your ear, gentle to not touch it to your face.

" hello?" The voice asked worriedly.

"Hello. I'm sorry about all this. I can stay with her until you can pick her up if need be." You accidentally tapped the phone to the side of your face and you winced.

"No, no I'm so sorry. Thank you. So Much. Where are you?" Her voice was soft.

"Uhm. We are on a bus on our way to the stop by Grillbys. Do you know where-"  
"Yes." She cut you off. "I'll be there in 5 minutes. Thank you so much, (y/n)" you said a quick 'no problem. bye' and hung up. You leaned back into the bus seat. The bunny stared at your face still. You watched the familiar town roll by as the bus moved closer to your destination.

When you arrived, you saw a worried bunny monster standing there. Bun was standing and pushed her way off the bus and into her mothers arms. The mother cringed when she saw your face. You still hadn't seen it but this reaction told enough

"Oh dear. I am so thankful that you were there." She took your hands into her soft paws.

"Yeah me too. I'm glad she's okay." You looked at Bun who was still clutching her mothers side. After the mother thanked you ten more times she left with her daughter. Only now you wondered what the small bunny was doing at the college by herself. You looked at grillbys and wondered how you were going to get in and hide this. You got inside and saw Sans sitting at a table with what looked like two other monsters but you couldn't see them. There were too many monsters and people crowded in for lunch. You made it into the bathroom and put on makeup to cover up the bruised mess as best as you could. When you were finally content with your work, you walked out of the bathroom and straightened your clothes and hair. You walked towards the table where Sans was and noticed Alphys... And Undyne? You walked up to the table and Undyne stood up. You thought she might have noticed your bruised face and tried to look away

"(Y/n)? What are you doing here?" Her voice was loud and you smiled.

"Here to have lunch." You laughed and sat down by Alphys. Sans looked at you and sort of looked confused. Sans had noticed your face being bruised even with the makeup on. He didn't say anything and just smiled. He felt upset to see you hurt. Why did you need to hide it?

"WAIT. YOU'RE THE GIRL SANS WAS TALKING ABOUT." Undyne yelled, catching on to the situation.

"And Sans is.... The guy (y/n) was talking about." Alphys sounded a little too excited. This was definitely a weird situation. Alphys soon had ideas of making a manga.

"That's funny." Sans chuckled. You sat across from him. He still looked at the side of your face. Undyne and Alphys kept going on about how you never figured it out that they were talking about each other. You eventually ordered food and ate. Undyne started telling stories of all the cool fights she had in the underground. Sans didn't talk a lot. Neither did you. Sans wanted to know more on how you got hurt. You didn't tell Alphys and Undyne. After lunch you decided you would skip the rest of classes. You said goodbye to Alphys and Undyne who left together. It was just you and sans. Sans was going to wait for the bus but you wanted to walk to avoid running into those guys from the bus stop. Sans decided to follow you.

"What 'appened to your face?" He walked beside you with his fists jammed into his pockets like normal. You could see the situation distressed him.

"Just a fight at the bus stop." You mumble. Your face ached.

"Over what, (y/n)?" He became inpatient.

"Disagreement." You mumble even more quiet than before. He stopped walking so you stopped and looked back at him. His finger bones entangled in your fingers.

"(Y/n)..." He looked into your eyes. You looked down at your entwined hands.

"They-uh. We're picking on a monster... She was young and I just... Yknow?" You awkwardly laughed. "I hit him. He hit me. We both went our ways." Sans grip on your hand tightened. "Dude. I'm fine." You mumbled and pulled your hand from his grasp. "I'll be fine. I've gotten along on my own so far... I don't need your help." You kept walking.Where did this sudden anger come from? It wasn't Sans who hit you.

"(Y/n)." His voice was stern. You hated when people talked to you like a child.

"What." You looked back at him, becoming annoyed. Your face hurt, you were tired, and honestly just wanted to go home. Sans walked towards you. His hand rose up to your face and began to glow blue. The cool bones touched your sore face.

"I never said you needed me." Your face began to tingle, yet you weren't worried. Your blurred vision in the one eye became clear and the pain left. "Just...stay with me..." When he put his hand back down your face was back to normal. Healing magic?

"Sans-..." You wanted to cry but you didn't.

Sans cut you off "I've never met a human that would go so far as to get punched in the face to help a monster...so I'd like to hold onto you if I can."


	5. Teleport?

After Sans had healed you, you went to piano and then to work. No point in skipping if you were no longer injured. Sans wasn't at music, which bothered you, but you just brushed it off. Work was quiet today. Grillbz stood behind the counter, washing glasses, and you washed down tables. The place was completely empty.

"(Y/n)... Did you get hurt today?" Grillbz had been looking at you for a while, but you hadn't thought anything of it.

"Uh...yeah..." You mumble. "H-how did you know?" You had stopped wiping down tables to look at the flame monster. He adjusted his black glasses on his face and took in a small breath, thinking of how to explain it.

"Your soul...- it uh... It's letting out a blue magic. Now, knowing humans, you don't have magic. And this certain type of magic happens to be healing... What happened, (y/n)?" His voice was soft and worried.

"Anti-monster douchebags." You puff out before giving a small chuckle to lighten the mood.

"Shit, (y/n)... What did they do?" He was standing up a lot straighter now. You, on the other hand, slouched lower.

"They were hurting this kid-...monster. And I stepped in. I punched him, he punched me. My face...uh. It was bad." You didn't want to look at him, even though he had no eyes to make awkward eye contact with.

"Oh my god." He breathed out almost of silently, causing the flames of his body the shimmer brightly. Your hands began to shake. You hated this feeling. Like you were defenseless and needed protecting. "Sans healed you. He must be very tired right now." He laughed lightly. "Healing magic takes a lot out of monsters." This fact only made you feel worse. That's why Sans wasn't at music.

"I didn't know that...." You mumble.

"(Y/n)... I don't know what to say..." His voice was still low and almost silent. You wanted so badly for this moment to be over.

The bar door opened with a 'ting!' And a few monsters walked in. You took their orders and went to give the paper to the chef. Once you did, you noticed grillbz still standing there staring at your soul. He slowly reached out and touched your hand. His fire didn't burn at all.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbled. You could smell his soft scent of fire. You nodded in response, but didn't want to say any more. You gave the monsters their food and when you were walking away, one of them called for you.

"Hey!" You turned back to look at the monster. It resembled a dog and wore a black suit and tie. Grillbz was watching wearily from behind the counter. The monster stared at you for a second before gasping.

"You're the human that saved that monster!" He barked out happily before digging his phone out of his pocket. He began playing a video. It was the video of you punching the monster. Apparently it was a huge thing on the monster web. How did you not see this or get notified of this? It only happened a few hours ago...

"That totally explains Sans' healing magic on her soul!" Another dog began to wag it's tail happily. Grillbz hurried over to watched the video. When you got punched in the video, he jolted a bit. You could basically feel the pain on your face again, but the healing magic in your body tingled against your cheek more.

"You are so cool! Thank you so much!" The table of monsters began to thank you and say kind things towards you. You awkwardly said 'thank you', before hurrying into the back room. You found your phone in your bag. Your phone was going crazy. You had texts from almost everyone on your contact list. Surprisingly half of them were hate, but the other half were all so amazing and kind. Your Social medias had exploded. You never expected this from just doing the right thing. Your phone froze suddenly and then lit up with a phone call from sans. You answered.

"Hey. Wanna come and watch some anime with the lesbians and I?" Sans chuckled, and you heard Undyne grumble and smack him.

"I have work until 11:00" you sigh and look at the watch on your wrist.

"(Y/n)?" Grillbz speaks from behind you, making you jump. You looked at grillbz who had been standing there the whole time.

"Go home early tonight. Have fun with your friends. You deserve it." His voice was soft and you swear you could see the tiny flames on his face forming a smile. You nodded softly, grateful that your employer was so kind.

"On my way." You chuckled before hanging the phone up. You got changed and left the bar. When you got outside, Sans was there already?

"H-how did you?" You stutter looking at him. There was no car in sight, and he stood there in front of you with his fists in his pockets. He shrugged.

"Let me show you." One of his bony hands extended and slowly met with yours. A blue light began to flow from sans left eye. His entire eye glowed. The blue light covered both him and yourself and your body urged you to close your eyes. You did. Sans laughed at this. You slowly opened your eyes and became dizzy. You stumbled forward and into Sans arms. He held you tightly as you steadied yourself. You were standing just outside your dorm room at the college.

"Jesus" you huffed out. You almost felt like you were going to puke. You breathed yourself through it until you slowly felt better.

"Shit. Don't be freaked out okay?" Sans began to worry about how different that would be to a human. He had wanted to show you his magic so badly but had forgotten the motion sickness humans often got.

"Kinda hard not to..." You stood up and looked around again. It was such an odd feeling. Sans felt his chest become tight. He completely forgot that humans aren't use to magic. Oh god don't leave. He stared at you waiting for a response.

"That was pretty cool though..." You laughed. Sans sighed, relieved. When Sans was finally sure you weren't freaked out he felt the fear melt away. "Hey... Thanks for healing me earlier... But how are you not super tired?" Your curiosity was strong.

"Us monsters regenerate magic really fast. heh. Just needed a nap" He opened the door to the dorm room, letting you walk in first. You joined Alphys and Undyne on the couch. It was a pretty good night.


End file.
